The invention relates to a method for the production of shoe with a sole, created within a casting mold featuring an upper casting mold edge, and an upper piece, which is formed of an upper and an inner sole that is fastened to the upper and bonded to the sole in the assembled shoe, which projects towards the side with an inner sole edge, wherein a fillet is introduced into the shoe upper piece that is comprised of inner sole and upper and the shoe upper piece now with fillet inserted, after filling in the shoe base material to seal the casting mold, is placed with its inner sole edge on the casting mold edge and to seal the casting mold by means of a pressing frame is pressed from above on the inner sole edge and thus on the casting mold edge so that a connection between the inner sole and the sole is then produced in the casting mold by the fluid shoe base material, and in which the inner sole edge is separated after demolding the shoe.
A method of foregoing type is the subject of German Patent Document No. DE 101 56 529 A1. In the case of the known method, the inner sole edge and the edge of the upper rest on top of each other on the edge of the casting mold. The edge of the upper is folded towards the outside for this purpose. As a result, one sees the folded edge of the upper on the side in the finished shoe just like with a shoe with a flexible design. If the shoe in question is a sandal or another shoe in which the upper does not run over the entire outside periphery of the shoe sole, then, because of this design, one sees the edge of the inner sole in some areas when viewed from above and in other areas the edge of the upper that has been folded to the outside, which produces an appearance that is often considered to be disadvantageous.
The invention is based on the objective of developing a method of the type cited at the outset in such a way that the edge of the inner sole material remains visible all around in the finished shoe.
This objective is attained in accordance with the invention in that only the inner sole edge rests on the edge of the casting mold and the upper is fixed internally to the inner sole such that the shoe base material presses the inner sole against the edge of the upper that is adjacent to the fillet.
As a result of such a method, the edge of the inner sole leather remains visible all around, lending the finished shoe a very high-quality optical appearance. In contrast to expectations, the edge of the upper does not project against the inner sole towards the foot, because the expanding shoe base material presses the inner sole so strongly against the edge of the upper and the fillet that the edge of the upper is pressed into the material of the inner sole. As a result, no scarfing of the upper parts is required after the expanding of the shoe sole.
The upper is connected especially solidly to the inner sole if, according to a development of the method in accordance with the invention, the edge of the upper is connected to the inner sole by a seam.
The method in accordance with the invention is particularly advantageously applicable if the upper is the strap of a sandal.